Wireless communication systems are known. In a cellular system, radio coverage is provided to network nodes, for example, personal computers, by geographical area. A base station is located in each geographical area to provide radio coverage. Network nodes in each geographical area receive information and data from the base station and transmit information and data to the base station.
Wireless communication networks typically operate in the radio frequency range. Operation of various communication networks may occur within a predetermined radio frequency range. Each type of communication network provided in that predetermined frequency range may operate according to a set of standard protocols. There may, for example, be Bluetooth, Wi-Fi, and other similar network protocols operating within the same predetermined frequency range. Data and information being sent within each wireless communication network may interfere with information and data being sent on other communication networks. This may lead to sub-optimal operation of both or all communication networks provided within that frequency range in a given geographical area.
Accordingly, it is desired to provide a method of controlling operation of wireless communication networks operating in the same predetermined frequency band.